Yoshi Catches a Frog!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi and Bowser go fishing in the mansion backyard for some frogs. Hilarity ensues!


**Yoshi Catches a Frog!**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"So get this. I went into the taxi cab, and suddenly this Octorok pushed me to the sidelines and started cheering for the Jets!" Yoshi explained to Pikachu and Bowser, laughing.

Bowser and Pikachu both laughed along, but they did nervously.

Yoshi wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh lordy, that was good. So, what are you planning for today?" He titled his head as he asked this.

Bowser tapped his fingers. "Errr...well..."

Several seconds passed. Both Yoshi and Pikachu blinked several times in unison.

Bowser then snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know! I'm going to try...and catch some frogs!" He grabbed a bug-catching net and ran outside.

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Errr...how can Bowser catch frogs with a bug-catching net?" He asked out of curiosity. He turned around to notice that Yoshi was sitting there anymore. "HEY!!! Don't leave me alone in here!"

* * *

Yoshi and Bowser were outside of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, by the small pond in the backyard of the mansion. Bowser grabbed his fishing rod and tossed the line into the pond. Yoshi opened up a beach chair and sat down in it.

Looking at Bowser, Yoshi asked, "So, what kind of frog is it? A Stallton Frog? A Tubiton Toad? An itsy-bisty spider?"

Bowser slapped Yoshi and turned around. "Quiet! I think I hear something..." He moved a bit back and tugged on his fishing rod, pulling out from the pond a small boot. His jaw dropped in disbelief. 'What?"

Yoshi let out a laugh. "Oh Bowser, that's not how you properly catch a frog." He go off the beach chair and walked towards the pond. "You gotta do it like this." His tongue extended out of his mouth and went into the pond. A few seconds later, Yoshi was suddenly dragged into the pond, and was dragged out as his tongue was wrapped around (and being pulled by) a seven inch African Bullfrog.

Bowser gasped, going inside his gigantic shell to get a camera. "Crickey! It's the mother of all bullfrogs! Where's my camera!?" He moved from the left to the right, and fell over the beach chair.

Yoshi screamed as the African Bullfrog hopped through the soft, green grass and hopped over the small railings. Yoshi grunted in pain as the frog hopped through the small forest of coniferous trees, and then felt his body collide with the road as cars suddenly stopped and people jumped out of the way. The African Bullfrog hopped through a window, and Yoshi fell onto a table. Going through several piles of paper, Yoshi's body landed flatly on the floor, and the African Bullfrog hoped through another window. Yoshi tried to hold himself together, but the frog was too much for him. The frog hopped into a nearby Burger King and jumped on several peoples' trays full of food. Yoshi went through the food and was covered with grease as the frog jumped over the register, which Yoshi collided into face first. The frog jumped out of the pick-up window, and Yoshi's body fell onto the hood of a Honda truck. The frog then hopped through the forest of coniferous trees again, and Yoshi felt the sticks and dead leaves penetrating his skin a tiny bit. The frog jumped over the railing, approached the pond, released the grip of the tongue, and hopped back into the pond, poking its head and blowing a razz-berry at Yoshi.

Yoshi moaned, and he got up, rubbing the right side of his head. "Oh lordy...I'm never going frog hunting again."

Bowser got out of his shell, holding a camera in his right hand. "All right, where's the African Bullfrog-" He noticed a beaten up Yoshi, and moaned. Smashing the camera to the ground, Bowser went back into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, disappointed.

Yoshi sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head. "Was it something I said?" The green Yoshisaurus shouted after Bowser went in.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
